While three-wheel motorcycles have been commercially available for some time, their principal use has been generally the same as for conventional two-wheel motorcycles. Generally, they have been used primarily for transporting a driver and a passenger on streets and highways. These motorcycles are not generally suitable for use in fields or wooded areas because their small diameter tires can become easily mired in muddy terrain.
Recently there has become available three-wheel motorcycles made especially for off-road and highway use. These motorcycles are equipped with extra large width, low pressure tires so that they can readily support their own and the passengers' weight in very muddy, soft or sandy terrain without becoming stuck. Thus, these motorcycles can easily cross very rugged or muddy open fields, hills, or heavily wooded even or uneven terrain.
One of the principal uses made of the so-called All Terrain Vehicles (ATV's) or three-wheel motorcycles is on camping or hunting trips. In either or both of these uses, it is very desirable or, in fact, necessary to transport camping equipment to the camping site and to bring the game, such as deer, back from the woods. Unfortunately, most of the available three-wheel, all-terrain motorcycles do not provide any carrier for transporting camping equipment and/or game into and out of the camping and/or hunting site.
In addition to the need for a carrier for articles on these vehicles, they also suffer from other disadvantages. In traveling through heavy underbrush, the riders' legs are exposed to thorn and briar bushes and vines while underway. Also, when climbing steep terrain, even though these vehicles have a low center of gravity, it is possible to turn them over sideways or tip them over backwards. Additionally, some models have an integrally formed fiberglass rear wheel cover-seat-shroud assembly which is easily broken if the rear of the vehicle hits a tree, rock or other obstacle.
Thus, it can be seen that there is a genuine need for a rugged, strong carrier suitable for mounting on the rear of present three-wheel, all-terrain motorcycles. Such a carrier is needed for both the transport of camping and hunting equipment and game and also to provide an added degree of protection to the rider when traveling over bushy or steep sloping terrain.